Seven Day Spoil
by BlazingBlazy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Silver wants to let Blaze know just how much he loves her, so he comes up with a plan... There's no way that THIS could go wrong...Right? (Cover pic belongs to Nibroc Rock on DA)
1. Seven Day Spoil: Day One

**Silvaze Valentine's Special 2015**

 **Dawn of the First Day**

Silver the Hedgehog walked around Central City, looking for something to do.

He had come back from the future because everyone was re-building, and he figured his klutziness would destroy what everyone else tried to fix. He wasn't good at fixing things anyway.

Silver had gotten himself a part-time job at Pizza Hut, and had gained a steady friendship with Amy Rose, a girl madly in love with Sonic.

But, it was the weekend, a Sunday to be exact. So, he didn't have to work.

He was pretty much stuck being bored. Until...

"SOONNNIIICCC!" Silver heard a familiar voice scream.

"Oh I've finally got you, Sonic!" A pink hedgehog said as she hugged Silver and buried her head in his chest. "Ah! Amy! Let me go!" Silver shouted. "Huh?" Amy said as she looked up. "Oh, Silver! I'm so sorry!" Amy said as she slapped Silver on his right shoulder. "Heh...I was looking for Sonic and..." Silver put up his hand. "Amy, It's ok." Silver said as he rubbed his shoulder. "Just... Next time you apologize to me, don't slap me." Silver answered as he looked at his now-bruised arm. "Oh hey, Silver? You should come meet my friend!" Amy said as she grabbed his hands in hers. "Ugh...I guess I don't have a choice." Silver thought to himself. Amy started running while gripping on to Silver's hand. "Amy, I can walk on my own!" Silver said as his shoes were skidding against the ground.

"Oh, Um...Sorry...Again." Amy said as she let go of Silver.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at Amy's apartment, deep in Central City. "Come on in, Silver!" Amy said as she walked toward the door and opened it. Silver followed.

When Silver got in, his jaw dropped. "B-Blaze...?" Silver said as he started tearing up.

A purple cat and cream-colored rabbit stared at him. "Oh. Silver." The purple cat said as she walked over to him. "Blaze...I..." Silver could feel his heart pounding as Blaze approached him. "This is my friend, Cream." Blaze said as the cream-colored rabbit came up next to her. "Hello there! I'm Cream! Nice to meet you, Mr. Silver! Ms. Blaze has told me a lot about you!" Cream said as she curtsied. "Oh. Cool." Silver said with his mind still focused on Blaze. "Wait, you two know each-other?" Amy asked. "Yes, we fought together in the future." Blaze answered. "Oh." Amy said, feeling like an idiot. She decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I'm going to go find Sonic! He has GOT to know that Blaze is back!" Amy said as she ran out. The door slammed behind her. "Sonic? I don't stand a chance against him..." Silver thought to himself. "Silver? Are you OK?" Blaze asked. He stood there like a statue. "Um...Yeah! I'm just fine, Blaze!" Silver said as he snapped back into reality. "Just...Tired is all!" Silver said as he quickly turned around, not wanting Blaze to see his tears.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked, worried about her best friend.

"Um, yeah." Silver answered.

"I should probably let you and Cream hang out for a bit. I...Have things to do." Silver said as he opened the door, and quickly flew out.

Blaze just shrugged it off.

"Hey, Cream? Let's watch a movie." Blaze said, trying to decide something to do. "OK!" Cream said happily. She grabbed "Mulan" from off a shelf of movies. "Perfect! It's my favorite movie!" Blaze said as a smile crossed her face. Cream put it in the DVD player. Cream then ran into the kitchen, and came in with a large container of Cheese Puffs. She sat down on the couch with Blaze, as the movie started to play.

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

Silver flew at top speed, in a panic to find Sonic before Amy did. "Maybe I should've left with her..." Silver said to himself. "AH!" Silver shouted as he crashed into someone. "SONIC!" Silver said happily. The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "I'm sick of people mistaking ME for that faker." The hedgehog said as he got back up. "Oh...Sorry, Shadow." Silver answered as he also got back up. "Oh, kid. It's you." The ebony-colored hedgehog said as he looked at Silver. "Heh...Sorry, Shadow." Silver answered again. "I forgive you, just don't ram into me like that again." Shadow answered, still his normal gloomy self. "Seriously, that hurt." Shadow added. He didn't want to hurt Silver's feelings, he just had a tendency to do so. "Hey Shadow?" Silver asked, hoping he would answer. "What, Kid?" Shadow asked. "So...Um...Have you ever been...In love?" Silver asked, knowing it came out as awkward for Shadow. He just responded with a simple "Hmph" And started walking away.

Deep inside, Shadow knew he was in love before. It was with Maria, before she was brutally murdered in front of his eyes. Shadow tried not to get closer to anyone because of that. Silver was one of the only people able to break that barrier. Sure, Shadow was annoyed with Silver's klutziness, and how obnoxious he could be, but deep down, he cared about Silver. Almost like a brother, though he wasn't willing to admit. "I have." He answered as he finally stopped. Silver was actually shocked that Shadow had admitted that to him, and also shocked because he knew Shadow wanted to help.

"Look, Kid. Whoever you love, you need to let her know. You are the man, YOU make the first move." Shadow said as tears started to form in his eyes. He was faced away from Silver. "Do it. Tell her...Before it's too late..." Shadow said as he started walking away. Silver stood there, confused as to what to do. He then got an idea. He would spoil Blaze for seven days, until Valentine's. Then, he would confess. He thought it was a great plan. He flew off to go get started, completely forgetting about finding Sonic.

\- Silver walked into a candy store in downtown Central City.

He walked in to see the shelves lined up with pink and red. There was a Valentine's clearance rack of assorted chocolates in red heart-shaped boxes. Silver could feel his stomach turning.

"Hello sir. How can I help you today?" The clerk asked. "Um...Just...Looking around..." Silver answered. The clerk nodded as he went to go help another customer. "Silver!" Silver heard someone call. He looked and saw Tails, Sonic's best friend. "Hi! What's up?" Tails asked as he approached him. "Um...Not much. Just...Getting ready for Valentine's day..." Silver answered shyly. "Ohhh, who is the lucky lady?" Tails asked. Silver knew he was joking around, but it just made him all the more uncomfortable.

"No, Tails. I'm single. I'm getting a gift for ME." Silver answered, trying to make Tails laugh. Tails just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Riiight." Tails said sarcastically as he grabbed some Chao-shaped peeps off a shelf. "Who are those for?" Silver asked. "Oh, they are for Cream." Tails answered as his face turned red. "Anyway, I should get going." Tails said as he walked toward the counter that the clerk was standing at to pay. "Hmm...Girls like chocolate, right?" Silver asked himself as he grabbed some chocolates off the shelf. He walked toward the clerk to pay, and watched Tails leave. "Come again, and have a nice day!" The clerk shouted from the counter as Silver left. The overly-friendly clerk was making him uncomfortable, as was everything else.

\- Silver walked into Amy's house, and saw Sonic and Blaze sitting on the couch, playing Sonic Rush against each-other on their 3DS's. Silver gulped, thinking he was too late. "Hi guys!" Silver said as he entered. Amy and Cream were playing Super Mario Bros. on the Wii, much to Sonic's dismay. "Yes! I won!" Blaze said happily. "Ha! You're just having good luck!" Sonic said, also happy to be hanging out with Blaze again. It had barely been six months, but Sonic thought that six months was

"Too long" to be without your friend if they could help it. "Hey, Blaze?" Silver asked. Blaze set her 3DS down as she got up. "Yes, Silver?" Blaze asked. "Um...I got you something..." Silver said nervously. Blaze looked at a bag he was holding. He handed it over to her, and she looked inside. "Aww, thank you, Silver." Blaze said with a smile on her face. "Yes! Score!" Silver thought to himself. Blaze looked at Sonic, Amy, and Cream. "Of course, you don't mind if I share some, do you?" Blaze asked. "Oh, no, I don't mind." Silver answered. "UGH DARN IT!" Silver thought to himself. Blaze split the chocolates evenly between herself, Sonic, Cream, and Amy. "Would you like some too, Silver?" Blaze asked. "Uh, no thanks!" Silver answered. "I ate before I came heh...Oh I had WAY to much pizza..." Silver said holding his stomach. Well, he lied. Amy had dragged him to some acting lessons on occasion. He never knew that they would pay off! "Oh, all right, then." Blaze answered. Silver decided it had been a rough day, so he was going to go home and get some sleep.


	2. Seven Day Spoil: Day Two

Dawn of the Second Day

"Ugh..." Silver moaned as he got out of bed. Silver looked at the calendar. He flew over to it, and crossed off a day. "OK...Day two...I can do this." The clock next to his bed read 9:00. "OK, I have two hours before I have to go to work." Silver thought as he walked into the bathroom.

He took a shower, combed his quills, and brushed his teeth.

He then walked downstairs.

Silver went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed some left-over pizza and heated it up.

He sat down on the couch, and grabbed his phone.

He then sent a text to Rouge.

"Hey, Rouge. Could you come over later? I need some help. Could you come over later, and give me some advice? I would really appreciate it."

-Silver"

She responded almost instantly.

"So you need my help, huh? Oh, I guess I could help. Since it's almost Valentine's Day, and I'm feeling "loving", I'll come help you for free. Now listen up, hun. This is a one-time deal, m'k? Now that we have that out of the way, I'll be over at, say, 7:00 if that is ok with you? I know that you work such terrible hours darling. –Rouge"

He sent a text back to Rouge, letting her know that 7:00 was just fine. He actually got off of work at 6:30, so he would have a half-hour to relax before Rouge came.

-Silver relaxed on the couch, just watching TV. He was watching Dragon Ball Z, which had to be the most popular anime on the planet. "Hmm...The fans are right...I guess Trunks and I are kind-of similar..." Silver thought to himself.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Silver shouted, knowing it was Rouge. Rouge came in.

"Hi!" Rouge said as she walked in. "So, what did you call me for, exactly?" Rouge asked as she sat down on the couch. "Um...I need help...With...Love..." Silver answered, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh...OK...Who do you like?" Rouge asked. "Blaze." Silver answered.

"Hmm...Blaze..." Rouge said as she got up and paced around. "I...Don't know how to help with her..." Rouge answered. "Now hun, listen. Girls are people too. We aren't limited to stereotypes. You know that, right?" Rouge asked. "Yeah..." Silver answered, feeling like he was in trouble. "Now, that said, a majority of girls like shopping, getting new clothes, the color pink, and sugary things." But, Blaze might be different. "But no matter what, remember this, you can't force someone to love you. It takes time. Got it?" Rouge asked. "Yeah..." Silver said sadly, feeling like his plan had just failed. But, since he was Silver, and Silver was persistent, he wasn't giving up yet. Then, they got a knock on the door. "Come in!" Silver shouted. The door opened to reveal a Jet-Black hedgehog in the doorway. "Shadow?" Silver and Rouge both said at the same time. "I've been looking for you." He said as he turned his attention to Rouge. I found out from Vector that you were here." Shadow said as he started walking toward her. He sighed. "I would like to talk to you." Shadow said, his tone going from angry to calm. Silver bit his lip. He could predict the future, and he saw something that was very interesting to him. "Can I stay?" Silver asked. "I mean, this is MY house after all...heh..." Silver said, feeling like he just picked a fight with the Ultimate Life-form. "Yes." Shadow answered.

Silver and Rouge both knew Shadow didn't like to talk, but the way he was near silent scared them.

"Rouge. I want to talk with you about something." Shadow said as he finally stopped in front of her. "OK... What...?" Rouge asked. Shadow got on one knee. Rouge stood there in shock. "I will admit...I'm not the "Tough Guy" that I try to act like. Deep down, I'm hurting. I know I've SAID that I will put my past behind me, but Maria is there...In my mind... haunting me...every second of my life...But you...Sometimes, I forget about that pain when I'm with you... This Valentine's Day, I don't want to be alone. I'm taking down my barrier, Rouge. I...Love you." Shadow said as he nervously gulped. "Shadow...I...Love you too!" Rouge said happily as she hugged him.

"Oh...Um...Good job...You guys..." Silver said as he could feel his face heating up. "I...Have to go..." Silver said as he quickly flew out. "What's wrong with him?" Shadow asked. "Oh, It's not a good idea to say..." Rouge answered.

Silver flew as fast as he could.

He flew as far away as he could.

Later, he arrived at Green Hill Zone, the place where everything started. He sat down on the top of a loop, at the top of the hill, and stared at the sky. Silver took a deep breath as tears started to fill his eyes. "Blaze wouldn't care about me...I'm a fool...What would she want with someone like me?" Silver thought to himself.

"Is everything OK up there?"

Silver heard a voice ask. "HA!"

Someone jumped onto the top of the loop. "Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Are you all right?" Blaze asked as she looked at him. He could tell she was concerned.

"Yeah." Silver answered. The two quietly stared down at Central City. The bright-orange street-lights lit up the town. Some people had Valentine's decorations out that glowed in pink and red. The two stared down at the lights.

"Now, Silver! Do it NOW!" Silver thought to himself. "It's so pretty, isn't it, Silver?" Blaze asked, admiring the lights. "Sure..." Silver said nervously.

He started to feel like acting lessons didn't work during times of anxiety.

"Well, I should get going..." Blaze said as she pulled a Sol Emerald out of her pocket. "Bye, Silver." Blaze said as she hugged him. She held up the Sol Emerald. "Sol Control!" Blaze shouted. In an instant, she was gone.

Silver decided to go home too.

-That night, all he could think about was "She hugged MEEEE!" That is, of course, until he feel asleep.


	3. Seven Day Spoil: Day Three

Dawn of the Third Day

Silver woke up the next morning to hear his phone buzzing. "Great." He said as he checked it. It was a text from his boss, saying that he got someone else in, and so Silver didn't have to work. "Now what am I supposed to do all day?" Silver said, becoming frustrated. Silver took a deep breath. He walked over to the calendar, and crossed off one of the days. "Well, day three and...WAIT A MINUTE!" Silver said to himself. "I forgot to get Blaze a present!" Silver said as he flew around in a panic. "Well, I'll...Just...MONEY!" Silver thought to himself. "Everybody loves money!"

Silver thought as he flew over to his night-table. He opened up a drawer and grabbed his wallet. He teleported his green jacket over to him since it was going to be cold that day anyway. He stuck his wallet into his pocket, and flew out.

\- Silver flew around town, trying to locate Blaze. He decided to just go to Cream's house, since they were best friends, so he figured Blaze would stay there.

\- Silver knocked on the door the Cream's house, and Blaze opened it.

"Oh hello, Silver!" Blaze said, happy to see him. "Come on in!" Blaze said as she gestured for him to come in. The two sat down on the couch. They spent the rest of the day hanging out. They watched movies, played games, and just had a good time.

\- Blaze got a text from Amy a while later.

"Hey, Blaze! Do you want to come on a shopping trip with Rouge, Cream, and I? We are going tomorrow, and we would LOVE for you to come!

-Amy Rose"

"Oh...Silver?" Blaze said.

"Yeah?" Silver asked.

"So...The girls want me to go on a shopping trip with them tomorrow..." Blaze started. "Would that be all right with you?" Blaze asked. "Um...Can I come too?" Silver asked. "Nope. Girls only." Blaze answered back. Silver sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot..." Silver thought to himself. "Well sure...But...Why are you asking me?" Silver asked, obviously confused. "Well, I mean, I was planning to come spend some time with you tomorrow, but I can't do that now..." Blaze answered back. "Oh." Was all Silver could respond with. "Why did she want to hang out with ME?" Silver thought to himself.

"Oh no..." Silver heard Blaze say.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"I only have twenty-seven dollars... I'm not going to be able to do anything, and everyone's going to think I'm weird." Blaze answered. "Well..." Silver said back. He looked away, and took his wallet out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" Blaze asked as Silver looked back up at her. "Here, Blaze. Make sure to have some fun for me, OK?" Silver asked. He handed her a One-hundred dollar bill. "Oh thank you, Silver!" Blaze said as she hugged him.

"I was worried I'd have to go back to Sol AGAIN." Blaze answered, shuddering at the memory.

"What's wrong with Sol?" Silver asked. "Isn't it YOUR kingdom?" Silver knew it wasn't his business to intrude, but he didn't want a kingdom's ruler passing the buck to someone else. "Yes, but..." Blaze sighed. "Marine." Blaze answered hesitantly. "What's wrong with undersea life?" Silver asked, not knowing that Marine was a person...Well, anthropomorphic animal that is. "She's from my home village, Windmill Island, which is obviously famous for its huge Windmill."

Blaze answered. "Oh, OK." Silver said back. "Maybe I could head to Sol for you?" Silver asked, wanting to help.

He had pretty-much forgotten about his innate nature to destroy things.

"No, Silver. If I can't put up with her, you can't." Blaze answered as she yawned. "I better get some rest. Thanks for everything, Silver." Blaze said as she walked upstairs. Cream then walked in. "Hello there, Mr. Silver!" Cream said happily. "Hey. Quiet down, OK? Blaze is going to go to sleep." Silver said, quieting his voice as well. "Oh OK sorry!"

Cream said quietly, but she still had just as much joy in her voice as before.

That was something that Silver liked about Cream, she was always smiling, well mostly always. But in any case, Cream was a good example for Blaze, even if she was eight years younger.

"More of an example than me..."

Silver thought to himself.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Cream yelled, almost forgetting that Blaze was trying to sleep. Silver face-palmed, as Cream opened the door and saw Tails. "Um...Hi guys!" Tails said happily.

They could tell he was nervous about something. "OK, Cream. I'm just going to come out and say it." Tails said as his face started turning as red as Knuckles. "So, Cream." Tails sighed. "I...Love you." Tails said as he held his hand toward Cream. "I guess I don't have anything to really give you, because I'm kind of broke...But...I hope that my love is enough..." Tails said nervously. His heart was pounding like a jackhammer.

Cream started tearing up. She then jumped on him and hugged him.

"Yes! Of course it is, Mr. Tails!"

Cream said while hugging him and crying. These tears, of course, were happy tears. Tails had never seen Cream with such a huge smile.

"I love you too, Mr. Tails!" Cream said as she kept hugging him.

"What's going on out here?" They heard a voice ask. They looked up the stairs, and there was Blaze. She quickly slid down the railing.

"Mr. Tails said he loves me!" Cream said happily, still hugging him.

Blaze rolled her eyes.

"You two shouldn't be dating at such a young age..." She looked at Cream.

"You're only six..." And then she looked over to Tails. "...And you're only eight." Blaze said as she started walking up the stairs. "I think you two should just stay friends..." Blaze said as she reached the top of the stairs, and walked into her room.

Tails' phone started buzzing.

"Hmm?" Tails said as he checked a text. "Oh shoot...Sonic needs me..." Tails said as he started walking out. "You two take care, OK?" Tails said as he closed the door. "Bye!" They could hear Tails say from outside.

"Good Bye!" Cream said, as she ran up to the window and waved until Tails flew out of sight.

"Oh...Um...I...Have to go..." Silver said as he quickly flew out as fast as he could. "Ohhh...What is wrong with him lately..?" Cream thought to herself.

-Silver just decided it was time to go to sleep. He looked at the calendar.

"Day four...I don't think I'm gonna make it to the end of the week..." Silver said as he drifted off into dreamland.


	4. Seven Day Spoil: Day Four

Dawn of the Fourth Day

"Ugh..." Silver moaned as he woke up.

His first thought was to rush over to the calendar, and cross off yet another day, which he did.

He flew downstairs, and opened up a cabinet with his telekinesis as he lied down on the couch. Using his telekinesis, he took a box of Lucky Charms out. As for why a sixteen-year-old was eating marshmallow cereal...Well...Come on! Everybody loves marshmallows! He didn't have anything better to eat anyway.

He grabbed some milk out of the fridge with his telekinesis, and poured it with-You guessed it-His telekinesis. Breaking the trend, he grabbed the TV remote with his hand, and turned the TV on. He started eating his cereal as "Sonic X" came on. It was episode 52. "Ahhh, today, I'm just going to relax..." Silver said as he closed his eyes and chewed his cereal.

-Silver finished his cereal, and teleported the bowl and spoon into the sink, and used his telekinesis to put the cereal box back in the cabinet.

Silver decided he wanted to take a nap, but as soon as he closed his eyes..."

He starts hearing his theme song play.

"Oh no...Who's calling now?"

Silver asked himself as he grabbed his communicator off the table.

"Hello?" He asked as a picture of a blue hedgehog appeared on-screen. "Oh hey Silver! It's me, Sonic! Hey I was wondering. Do you want to come hang out with me today?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, I dunno...Life has just got really crazy whenever I left the house...I think I just want to stay home." Silver answered, immediately feeling guilty. "Aww, C'mon man! I have nothing to do today!" Sonic said, now frustrated. "Oh, fine." Silver answered, regretting it already. Well, he was going to feel awful no matter what he did, so he may as well help his friend. "OK cool!" Sonic said happily. "Meet me at Central Mall in five minutes! See ya then!" Sonic said excitedly as he hung up. "Wait!" Silver said. But alas, he was too slow.

"There you are, Silver!" Sonic shouted. "You're too slow!" He shouted as he did a running pose. Silver rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Silver!" Sonic said as he started walking in. Silver followed him, feeling frustrated.

"This would look great on you, Blaze!" Amy said while looking at a red long-sleeved shirt, and red skirt outfit. The Shirt had a purple heart on it.

"Yeah, It's cute." Rouge also commented. "No...I think I will pass." Blaze said as she started walking to a different part of the store they were in.

"OH COME ON!" was what mostly everyone else in the mall could hear. Cream and Rouge stared at Amy. "Heh...Sorry..." Amy said as she hid behind some clothes.

The four of them left the store, and headed to the food court.

"Let's get some lunch, shall we?" Rouge asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Amy said happily.

Blaze nodded in agreement.

And...Cream was already running over to one of the restaurants.

"Cream! Wait!" Blaze said as she chased after Cream. Amy and Rouge followed.

A few minutes later, the four of them had finally sat down to eat.

Rouge ordered some Chow Mein.

Blaze ordered some tacos with Hot Sauce.

Cream just got some pizza.

But Amy...Was eating...Ice Cream.

"Amy...Ice Cream is NOT a meal." Blaze said. Rouge face-palmed. "What? You SAID I could have "Whatever I wanted"! I should totally be allowed to have Ice Cream!" Amy argued. "Fine. Whatever." Rouge said while eating like a pig.

Sonic and Silver walked through the mall, trying to find something to do. They turned around the corner, and there was the food court. They saw the girls at the table, talking and eating. "There she is!" Sonic whispered to Silver. "Who?" Silver asked. "Um...Well...I love her and..." Sonic stammered. "...I wanted to confess." Sonic said, trying to remain calm. Silver was about to lose it. "Rouge?" Silver asked.

"No."

"Amy?"

"Ugh no way!"

"CREAM?"

"NO!"

"So...Blaze?" Silver asked nervously. "Yup." Sonic answered. "Oh no..." Silver said in his mind. They saw the girls finishing up. "It's now or never if you want this, Sonic" Sonic thought to himself. "Silver, watch how it's done boy." Sonic said as he approached them. "Hello, ladies!" Sonic said happily. "How are the four of you today?" Sonic asked, attempting small talk. "Sonic!" Amy said as she hugged him. Sonic's face from a smile to a disinterested look. "Amy. Off. Now." Sonic said, feeling like Amy had ruined it. "OK..." Amy said, trying to show some control. Sonic then walked over toward Blaze. "I've made many friends on my adventures...But...none of them...are as amazing as you."

Silver bit his fingernails, feeling like Sonic would succeed. "This Valentine's...I think...that the two greatest people on Earth should be united as one...I love you, Blaze."

Sonic said as he got on one knee.

"No." was Blaze's answer.

Amy teared up. "But...I..." Amy couldn't get herself to say anything else. Rouge stood there in shock, and Cream hugged Amy. "W-why not?" Sonic asked, feeling heartbroken that he got rejected. "Because you are prideful, stubborn, and a jerk!" Blaze answered. "How DARE you come tell me how much you love me, right in front of Amy? You KNOW how much she loves you!" Blaze said as she started walking out. "So, that's how you do it, huh Sonic?" Silver asked as he walked over to them. Sonic glared.

"Hey, you brought this upon yourself... Remember that..." Rouge said as an angry look crossed her face.

For once, Rouge wasn't trying to be flirty or funny. Now, she was serious.

"Where's Blaze?" Silver asked. Cream pointed to a door that led outside. "OK. Thank you, Cream." Silver said as he flew out. Cream nodded.

Blaze walked along the sidewalk, deciding that she was just going to go home. "Blaze!" She heard someone yell behind her. "Hmm?" She turned to see Silver. "Are you all right?" Silver asked. "Yeah." Blaze said as she kept walking. The two walked in silence all the way back. There was so much going through Silver's mind at that moment.

The two eventually arrived back at Cream's house. "Thanks, Silver." Blaze said as she started walking in. "Wait!" Silver called to her. She turned around. "What?" She asked.

"Why thank you?" Silver asked as he walked over to her.

"Just...For trying to comfort me.

When I'm angry, people just tend to stay away. I appreciate it, Silver." Blaze said as she walked inside.

Silver the saw Amy and Cream coming, then decided to leave.

He flew away before they could see him.


	5. Seven Day Spoil: Day Five

Dawn of the Fifth Day

"Do I even want to think about what chaos could happen today?"

Silver asked himself as he poured a bowl of cereal.

This time, it was Cocoa Puffs.

Yet again, Silver got a text from his boss, saying that he didn't need to come into work.

Perfect.

"This time, when I say that I'm not leaving the house, I mean it! I'm NOT leaving!" Silver said to himself as he sat down on the couch and started eating. Silver then got a text.

"Do I even want to know?" Silver said as he checked the text.

"Silver. Help! Amy just randomly came to me, and said that she loved me! She said that "Sonic isn't good enough anyway" HELP!

-Knux"

Well, Silver didn't even HAVE to leave the house for chaos to ensue.

"Shadow thinks HE has bad luck..." Silver said to himself. He tried to think of what to say to Knuckles.

"I got it!" Silver finally said a while later. "Here goes nothing." Silver said as he grabbed his communicator.

"Hey, Knuckles! What's up? So I heard about what happened with Amy, and I know what to do. Nothing. Yeah, yesterday, Sonic said that he loved Blaze right in front of Amy, so I'm guessing she's desperate. Just be her friend, and she'll be better eventually.

-Silver"

Silver hit the "send" button, and then shut off his communicator. "There." Silver said as he lied back. "No more worries..." Silver said, happy that he could relax now. He turned on the TV.

So he lied down watching "Sonic Boom", but deemed it boring, and eventually fell asleep.

\- Silver woke up a few hours later, feeling fully rested-Too rested.

He walked into the kitchen and decided to make some coffee to help him wake up. Silver saw his communicator flashing.

"No." He told himself. But, as the old saying goes, "Curiosity killed the cat". In this case, it was a hedgehog.

It was a text from Amy.

"This couldn't be bad at all."

Silver said, hoping it wouldn't be bad. But deep down, he knew, that it would be bad. He looked at the text.

"Really, Silver? When I had a chance at love, you destroyed it. Thanks. You really are a GOOD friend! And in case you are too dumb to know, I'm being sarcastic. Thanks jerk.

-Amy"

Silver glared at the phone.

"I am NOT dealing with this today." Silver said as he started texting back.

"Dearest Amy,

I don't feel like dealing with your crap right now, so if you don't have anything nice to say, then DON'T SAY IT AT ALL! By the way, you aren't supposed to start your sentences with "and".

Good Day.

-Silver"

Silver sent the text with no hesitation. He didn't care at this point.

He was fed up with everyone, and everything, and he didn't care if he hurt Amy's feelings.

For the next few hours, Silver and Amy got into a war on their phones, texting rude things back and forth.

Eventually, Silver decided he had enough. He turned his phone off, and lied down crying, knowing he just destroyed his friendship with his best friend.

\- Silver was still upset.

It was 8:00 at night, and he was still upset. The only other friend he had was Blaze, but other than her, he was lonely. He couldn't believe that what he worked for months to gain, he had lost in a day. He then got a text.

He looked at his phone.

It was a text from Blaze.

"Hey Silver...I heard about what happened...Stay strong, OK? If there is any way I can help...Please...Let me know...

-Blaze"

After everything that had happened that day, Silver was happy to know that the one he cared about the most, cared about him too.

Silver started to cry once again.

These tears, however, were tears of joy.


	6. Seven Day Spoil: Day Six

Dawn of the Sixth Day

Silver went through his normal routine- Use the bathroom, take a shower, brush his teeth, comb his quills, and eat breakfast. He checked his phone, and there was yet another text from his boss saying that he didn't need to come in. Silver felt extra emotional that day. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because everyone around him was finding love except for him. Or maybe it was because he destroyed his friendship with Amy. Or maybe, it was just because he felt alone.

He didn't know, but the one thing that he did know, was that his plan failed.

His plan had fell through the floor. "Maybe I should just head back to the future." Silver thought.

"But...Why try to fix a city...

...When I can't fix myself...?"

Silver asked himself.

"Ugh I'm starting to sound like Shadow..." Silver said to himself.

He sighed.

"I need to go get some fresh air." Silver said as he got up and left.

Silver flew around Central City, Taking in the view that was available from up in the clouds.

He then saw Blaze. "There she is! My plan doesn't have to fail completely!" Silver said as he flew toward the ground. "Hello, Blaze!" Silver said as he slowly levitated toward the ground. "How are you doing?" Silver asked as his feet touched the ground.

"Oh. I'm good. Are you feeling better, Silver?" Blaze asked with concern. "Yeah I'm better. Just a minor set-back." Silver answered. "Oh OK. Good to know that you are better!" Blaze said as she smiled. "Hey, Blaze?" Silver asked, feeling nervous. "Yeah?" Blaze asked. "Um...Do you want to... Go out to eat tonight...On me?" Silver asked.

"Um...OK..." Blaze said, getting the suspicion that he was asking her on a date. "Sure..." Blaze answered. "So...How does 7:00 sound?" Silver asked. "Sure." Blaze answered. "Typical Date-night time..." Blaze thought to herself. "I'll see you then!" Silver said happily as he flew away. "What have I gotten myself into...?" Blaze asked as she walked away.

Blaze was firmly convinced that it was a date. Did Silver actually like her? She didn't know. But the truth was that she loved him too. She just needed Silver to make the first move.

Silver walked up to the front of "Old Country Buffet", which was, well, a buffet. "Hello, Silver." Blaze said while sitting on a bench. "Um...Hi." Silver said shyly as he approached her.

The two walked in quietly. The waitress led them to a table and left. "Go ahead and sit down, Blaze!" Silver said as he pulled a chair out. "OK..." Blaze sat as she sat down. "But...How am I going to see everything that's up there?" Blaze said as Silver was dragging a list out of his pocket. "Already got that covered!" Silver said as he gave her the list. "Here is a list of everything in the restaurant. Just look over it and tell me what you want!"

Silver said as he started walking away. "Of course, AFTER I get the drinks!" Silver shouted from the middle of the restaurant. Everyone stared while Blaze face-palmed.

Silver knew that Blaze would just want water, so that's what he got for her. He, however, got some Mountain Dew. He set the drinks down on the table. "OK, Blaze! Have you decided what you wanted?" Silver asked. "Yes, actually." Blaze said, knowing this couldn't go over well.

Tacos. Lots, and lots, of tacos.

Blaze LOVED tacos, especially the spicy ones. So, Blaze had a plate full of tacos. "Maybe it would be better if I just brought her to a Mexican restaurant." Silver said, somewhat upset. He didn't want Blaze to know that he didn't like Mexican food. Silver levitated her food back with his telekinesis. He set it down on front of Blaze. "Go ahead and dig in!" Silver said as he went to go get his food. "Dig in? You are making a fool of yourself! I should've asked Shadow for advice...Girls LOVE him." Silver thought to himself while he walked up to the buffet.

Silver came back, with his plate full of pizza, macaroni and cheese, and french-fries. Yeah, he was still a child at heart. He didn't like all the "fancy" foods. "OK I'm back!" Silver said happily as he set down his food. Blaze was eating like a pig. "Oh. Sorry." Blaze said with her mouth full of food. "It's OK." Silver said, not used to seeing Blaze eat this way. Normally, Blaze would just take small bites, and chew with her mouth closed, but right then, she was taking huge bites, and chewing with her mouth open. Silver was happy Blaze was enjoying herself, and if it WAS at his at his expense.

"Just...Think about it this way..."

Silver thought to himself.

"At least Mexican restaurants don't have desserts...Other than fried Ice Cream...But I mean, who FRIES ICE CREAM? That's just wrong!" Silver thought to himself. They both wanted Ice Cream for their dessert.

Blaze wanted Chocolate Ice Cream with Oreos. So that's what Silver got her. Silver, on the other hand, got Swirl Ice Cream with all the possible toppings he could get.

He also got a brownie.

Eventually, it was getting late, and the buffet had to close. "Thanks, Silver!" Blaze said as she was walking out of the buffet. "Oh...Um...Sure!" Silver said, knowing the "date" was a success. "Hey, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah?" Blaze asked back. "I was wondering...If we could still hang out for a while at Cream's house?" Blaze asked shyly. "It's just...I can't ever get myself to sleep until after ten and-"

Blaze was interrupted. "Of course!" Silver answered. "Oh, she's going to think I'm rude for interrupting..."

Silver thought to himself. Silver teleported them back to Cream's house.


	7. Seven Day Spoil: Final Day

Dawn of the Final Day

"Hey Kid...Just wanted to remind you that it's Valentine's Day...Before you get all defensive, I KNOW you love Blaze, there's no denying it. That faker must've forgot, so I'll tell you- He's throwing a Valentine's party at Tails's lab tonight...Hope that you can come...Don't miss your chance.

-Shadow"

That was what Silver woke up too.

"Great." Silver said while looking at the phone. "He knows." Silver said while he went into the bathroom.

Silver went through his morning routine, and headed to the kitchen.

"AH!" Silver shouted when he got downstairs. "SHADOW? What are you doing...IN MY HOUSE?"

Silver asked, absolutely terrified.

"I'm here in case you ignored my text." Shadow answered. "OK...But...

HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?" Silver asked, still scared.

"Remember last month when you needed me to babysit that Chao?" Shadow asked. "Well...yeah..." Silver answered back. "I still have the key." Shadow said as he held it up.

"Oh...yeah." Silver answered.

"You also said that I could keep the key in case I needed your help, then you proceeded to say how I wouldn't need it." Shadow answered. "Oh." Silver said quietly. "Anyway, I have things to do, Kid." Shadow said as he took a few steps back. "I'll see you tonight." Shadow said while he grabbed his Chaos Emerald. He held it up.

"Chaos Control, Now!" Shadow yelled. He then disappeared. "Well, I guess if Shadow so wants me to go, I have no choice..." Silver said as he flew out.

That night, Silver walked into Tails's lab, way deep in Mystic Ruins.

"Hey guys!" Silver said as he walked in. "Oh hey Silv." Sonic said as he walked over to him. "How are ya, pal?" Sonic asked, happy to see his friend. Silver saw Amy in the corner of the room. He walked over to her. "Silver?" Sonic said quietly. It was too quiet for Silver to hear. Amy sat on a bed holding a plush of Sonic.

Silver sat down next to her.

"Hey Amy..." Silver said quietly.

"What do you want...?" Amy asked, still feeling heartbroken. "Amy, look, I know that what I did hurt you, but, you can't rush love-"

"-Says you!" Amy interrupted. She turned away and started crying.

Sonic walked over to the two of them. "Amy, I want to apologize..." Sonic said as he stopped in front of her. "That behavior was...unacceptable." Sonic said as he looked down. "It's OK..." Amy said quietly as she hugged the Sonic plush.

"No, really, it's not. I shouldn't have done that to you, Amy. You're my friend, and..." Sonic sighed. "I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you." Amy teared up. "I love you, Sonic!" Amy said as she hugged him. "Amy, look, I don't love you that way. You're my friend, not my girlfriend." Amy sighed, finally coming to the realization that her and Sonic would never be together. "OK..." Amy said through her tears. Sonic hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Sonic..." Amy said while tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I forgive you..." Sonic said while he got back up. Amy smiled.

"Hmm..." Silver said while looking at Blaze. He got a text from Shadow.

"OK Kid...Listen up. Wait until I give you the signal. I'll nod my head, and that will be the signal. Don't mess this up!

-Shadow"

Silver gulped and turned to Shadow. He was leaning against the wall, and talking with Rouge. Silver could feel his face heating up.

\- "Hey Cream!" Tails said as he approached her. "Oh, Hello, Mr. Tails!" Cream said happily as she curtsied. Blaze was watching the two of them. She sighed as Silver approached her. He looked over at Shadow. Still no signal. "Hey, Blaze." Silver said as he sat on the couch next to her. "Hey." Blaze said as she sat down next to him. The two watched as Tails handed Cream a red heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates. Cream hugged Tails, and he hugged her back.

"Mr. Tails?" Cream asked. "Yeah?" Tails said as he let go. "I made you a present!" Cream said with a large smile on her face. "Really? What is it?" Tails asked excitedly. "Just a second!" Cream exclaimed as she ran up the stairs. Blaze turned to Silver.

"I still don't think they should be dating at that age." She said, almost jealous.

Cream came running back downstairs as fast as she could. "AH!" Cream yelled as she started falling.

"Hang on, Cream!" Tails said as he quickly jumped up and caught her. Tails then slowly propelled the two of them back down to the ground.

Silver looked at Shadow.

He shook his head.

Silver's phone started buzzing.

"NO! Don't Silver! Right now is a VERY bad time! Wait until everything calms down first.

-You Know Who This Is"

Shadow had actually shown emotion in a text! Silver started shaking.

"Are you all right, Silver?"

Blaze asked. Silver looked at Shadow. Nope, no signal yet.

"Um...Yeah...Just Cold...Is all...heh..."

Silver said as he looked away. "Well..." Blaze said as she lit up her fingertips. "You know what? I think I'm feeling better now...heh...I actually kinda think it's hot in here don't you agree?"

Silver said, still staring at the floor.

"...Or maybe it's just you..."

Silver said in his mind.

The night went on, still no signal from Shadow to make a move. He had been popping in and out of the party, much to Rouge's annoyance. But it didn't matter. She just decided to tease Knuckles until Shadow was done with whatever he could be doing.

"Hey, care to tell me where you keep disappearing to?" Rouge asked once Shadow appeared again.

"It's not important." Shadow answered.

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm trying to help Silver get the girl...It's hard work...Having to time everything right."

Shadow had texted to Rouge.

Rouge texted back.

"Oh. OK. Good luck then."

Shadow saw Silver walking toward Blaze. He gave Shadow an angry look.

"Oh shoot, he's gonna do it."

Was what Shadow texted to Rouge.

"Hey Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yeah?" Blaze answered.

"We have fought together...

Through worlds...

Through Dimensions...

and through time itself.

We have fought many different creatures...

From badniks...

Monsters...

And ruthless villians...

But the worst fight for me...

Was if I was without you...

We've fought as Comrades,

Partners, Friends, and buddies too...

But really,

I would like to fight...

As something more...

I love you, Blaze!" Silver said as he gave her a loving smile.

Shadow's jaw dropped.

"Silver...I..." Blaze just stood there in shock. She started tearing up.

"That...Was beautiful..." Blaze said as she took his hands.

"I...Love you too..." Blaze said as she smiled. The two of them hugged, and everyone cheered.

Knuckles chuckled, and Sonic face-palmed. "Nice, Knuckle-head." Sonic said to him. Knuckles glared.

"Yeah! That was adorable!" Tails shouted.

"It looks like the Kid's finally grown into a man." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Don't ruin it." Rouge said with a serious tone.

Amy had hearts in her eyes.

"Yay!" Cream shouted.

They then heard booms outside.

"What's that?" Rouge asked.

"Fireworks." Shadow answered.

They all went outside and watched the fireworks.

"I have to hand it to you, Kid. You did a good job." Shadow said as he approached Silver. "Thanks." Silver answered. "I'm proud of you, Silver." Shadow said to him with a smile.

Silver laughed. "Heh...Thanks."

"YES!" Silver shouted once he closed the door to his house.

He flew over to the couch and lied down. His phone started buzzing.

"Hi, Silver. It's Blaze. I just wanted to let you know that tonight was one of the greatest nights of my life...All thanks to you! But, I have one question. Is this the reason that you've been spoiling me all week? Ha! You're adorable. Good night, Silver

-Blaze"

Silver laughed in embarrassment.

"Heh...Oh boy...What am I going to tell her?" Silver said as he slowly fell asleep.


End file.
